


The Babysitter and the Brat Share a Mistletoe Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Babysitting, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lovino's family first moved to America he spent a majority of his time babysitting the boy down the street, but now Lovino's twenty-nine and Alfred is twenty-one... not to mention attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter and the Brat Share a Mistletoe Kiss

Lovino tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he sat in his grandfather's old and run down van. Ugh, why the hell was everyone out driving right now anyway?! Christmas wasn't for another five days, people really needed to learn to stay the fuck inside. Then again, if people constantly stayed inside Lovino wouldn't have any business, and no business meant no money. Sighing loudly, Lovino continued to tap his fingers against the steering wheel. "Oh for fuck's sake," he mumbled, jamming his hand down onto the horn. Lovino wanted to slaughter whoever caused this traffic jam. 

Finally, about thirty to forty minutes later, Lovino reached his destination. The Jones' household. Lovino was to babysit their son Alfred while his parents' were out doing Christmas shopping. Lovino pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of the car, practically flying up the front porch steps and knocking on the door. The door swung open quickly. Mrs. Jones stood in the doorway, she was completely covered with a winter coat, hat, gloves, the whole nine yards. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Jones," Lovino said, "There was the biggest traffic jam ever-" 

"Oh yes, we heard!" she exclaimed cutting him off, "We saw it on the five o'clock news. We expected you to be a little late. Oh holiday traffic! It seems like me and Allen aren't the only ones who decided to go shopping last minute." She laughed a little. Lovino just nodded and smiled, before walking in. As soon as the door was shut, Mrs. Jones called out to her husband. "ALLEN JONES, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! LOVINO IS FINALLY HERE IT'S TIME TO GO!" A muffled, 'one moment' was shot back at Mrs. Jones. She smiled back weakly at Lovino, raising a finger to motion for him to wait. She then stormed off, probably to drag her husband out of wherever he was. 

As soon as Mrs. Jones was gone, a slightly pudgy boy with blonde hair and glasses came running out of the kitchen. He held a comic book in one hand and a poorly frosted Christmas cookie in the other. As soon as he saw Lovino, he frowned. "Oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me," Lovino rolled his eyes, "I'm your stupid babysitter. Are you even supposed to be eating that cookie? Your mom has told me many times that you aren't supposed a bunch of crap before dinner." 

"Well, it's six thirty and I'm hungry," Alfred informed the other, "Besides I'm eleven years old I don't need a babysitter." Lovino made a 'pfft' noise looking the kid directly in the eye. 

"Yeah, but if I were to leave you alone for one second you'd probably start flipping out and come crying for me," the Italian said, "You don't have to admit that you need me here, but you do." 

_Ten Years Later_

 

Lovino sat in his own crappy run down car, there were only two days until Christmas and he still needed to do his fucking Christmas shopping. If the situation wasn't already bad enough, Lovino was also caught up in traffic. Apparently some jackass had been speeding and their car slipped on some eyes and there was some accident, resulting in all of traffic to be backed up. Lovino groaned, he had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes. "Fuck my life," he muttered when he heard his phone begin to ring. He lifted it up out of the empty seat next to him and pressed talk. 

"What?" he answered in a hostile voice. 

"Fratello!" he was immediately greeted by a worried voice on the other end. The voice was rambling on Italian, "Where are you?! You've been gone for a really long time and I heard on the radio that there was an accident. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" 

"Feli," Lovino said slowly, massaging his temples, "How many times do I have to tell you, we're in America, we've been in America for almost twenty five years now... speak fucking English. And to answer your question, I'm stuck in traffic. No I'm not hurt, I'm just getting hit with the backlash of the accident." He paused, "And twenty minutes isn't that long of a time to be away!" Lovino's brother, Feliciano then went into an extremely long rant about how much he loved Lovino and that he should always be careful while driving. Not that Felicaino had much room to talk about good driving skills, he had more speeding tickets than anyone would ever think to be humanly possible. 

As Lovino listened to his brother he looked out the window, as soon as he looked he practically jumped straight through the roof of his car. In the car in the neighboring lane was a man waving enthusiastically at him. The man also looked strangely... familiar? Blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses. Where had Lovino seen this man before? Then it hit him. Alfred?! That short and chubby kid he used to babysit?! Except something was different about Alfred. He was no longer young, short, and chubby. He was a lot older, he was tall, and not to mention he was lean and muscular. Alfred F. Jones was...  _hot._ Lovino blinked and hung up on his brother, before slowly rolling down his window. Alfred quickly did the same. 

"VARGAS?!" Alfred exclaimed loudly to Lovino through his open window.

"Alfred?!" Lovino exclaimed back, with extremely huge eyes. 

"Yeah, it's me! Alfred F. Jones! You used to babysit me, didn't you? Uh.. what's your first name again?" Alfred then began to snap his fingers making a bunch of thinking noises. If Alfred were any other person Lovino would've just told him his name then to shut the fuck up but this was Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. THE ALFRED F. JONES WHO WAS REALLY HOT NOW. "Oh!" Alfred yelled over to Lovino, "I got it. Lovino Vargas! Yeah that's it! How ya been man?!" 

"Uh, good I guess?" Lovino called back, before he heard a loud honking noise behind him. Traffic had actually started moving. 

"Yo! Meet me at target!" Alfred yelled before driving off. Stunned and generally confused over what  had just happened, Lovino placed his foot on the gas and made a quick turn to go to Target. 

Lovino parked the ugly ass car as close to the store before jamming his cellphone and wallet into his pockets and going inside. As soon as he stepped in, two muscular arms wrapped around him. Lovino tensed up, but was quick to realize it was Alfred. His face flushed a very light pink color before he spoke, "What the do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" 

"Sorry about that," Alfred laughed, "It's just really nice to see my favorite bro from my childhood." Lovino took a step back and looked over Alfred a second time now that the two were out of cars. Yep, he was definitely attractive and he had definitely changed a lot in appearance. Lovino wondered if he, himself, had changed any at all. His hair was still the same dark brown color, he still had the same over all build, he wasn't any tanner or paler than before. Hmm. 

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino brushed off his comments, "How old are you now, anyway?" 

Alfred laughed even more. At least one thing hadn't changed about him, his laugh was still as obnoxious sounding as ever. Yet it was deeper now. It almost sounded appealing. God dammit. "I'm twenty-one," Alfred grinned, "I can legally drink and gamble, isn't that great?" 

"Knowing you I don't think alcohol is the smartest choice," Lovino mumbled. Of course Alfred didn't hear him so he just kept on talking. 

"Hey, we should look around the store and talk. Y'know, catch up a little," Alfred said, "Remember that one time when you took me shopping and I got lost. You were freaking out and running around the store while yelling my name. That was hilarious, dude!" 

"Yeah, real funny," Lovino said. The two walked through Target for about two hours, talking about life. Hell, Alfred was even able to help Lovino pick out a Christmas present for Feliciano. Soon the two were at the cashier. As she scanned Lovino's items she looked the two over. 

"Aww you two make such a cute couple!" she said happily, placing the items into a bag. Lovino's face turned a bright red color and the color of Alfred's face was quick to match Lovino's. 

"Oh no we're not a couple!" Alfred quickly clarified, "We're just friends, isn't that right Lovino?" Lovino blinked, his mouth opened but no words came out. What the fuck? Lovino just stood there for a few moments, extremely flustered with the fact that he couldn't bring himself to say that they weren't a couple. 

"It's okay," the cashier continued to smile as she handed Lovino his bags, "I don't judge." She winked at him before shooing the two away. 

"Well that certainly was weird," Alfred remarked as they walked towards the exit. Little did either of them realize they were walking towards the opposite set of doors as opposed to the doors that they entered through. 

"Yeah, like hell would I ever date you," Lovino rolled his eyes. 

"Oh really now?" Alfred shot back, "Because you seemed to be having a hard time so saying back there with the cashier." Lovino felt his body tense defensively. 

"Shut up! I was just so stunned that she would ever think I'd date a dipshit like you that I couldn't talk for a few moments," he said. Alfred just laughed at this response. The two walked a bit more and soon they were at the doors. 

"Or maybe you couldn't talk because you actually want to be my boyfriend, hmm?" 

"What? No way! Why on Earth would you even-" Lovino was cut off by Alfred wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, placing his lips onto the lips of the Italian. Lovino made some weird noises that sounded like a mashup of a scream and a hiss, but after a few seconds of the kiss he relaxed into and started to kiss Alfred back. When the two broke away Alfred pointed to the doorway. 

"Mistletoe," he explained. 

"Oh, r-right." 

"That and I've wanted to kiss you ever since I was real little I've always had a big crush on you," Alfred admitted as Lovino stood silent in shock. Soon a piece of paper was slipped into Lovino's hand. "Gimme a call anytime!" Alfred laughed with a wink before practically running out of the Target. 

"You... fucking idiot," Lovino mumbled before turning around and quickly running right after him. "You can't just run off after kissing me!" Lovino called after Alfred. 

"Watch me!" Alfred shouted over his shoulder, laughing. Lovino couldn't help but to smile at that at. He couldn't help but to laugh too.


End file.
